Hasta Mañana
by Lily Flor
Summary: Sera posible vivir en un sueño? Acaso si existen los mundos paralelos? Esto es lo que Lily se pregunta al encontrarse en una estación de tren en Nueva York con el chico de sus sueños. Anthony Brown Andley. Quien de sus amigas le abra jugado una broma? Pero... Y si no es broma? Y si es real?


Hasta Mañana

Por Lily Flor

Para ser exacta llevaba dos horas con cuarenta y cuatro minutos esperando a que alguien se dignara a atenderme en la ventanilla de Amtrak. Pero en plenas vacaciones de primavera con tantos pasajeros y un tren fuera de servicio estaba mas que claro que pasaría al menos otra hora para que lo hicieran. Viajaba desde Washington DC con Destino a Boston, pero el tren se descarrilo y aunque me lleve un buen susto logre salir ilesa y ahora estaba mas que furiosa por que aunque me sentía terrible que otros pasajeros no hubieran contado con mi misma suerte (Al menos 30 pasajeros heridos y 4 muertos) Yo iba a llegar tarde a la boda de mi prima, si es que llegaba. Pero me resigne y entre el caos en la gran estación de Pensilvania encontré un espacio en el suelo y me senté. Era lógico que no podía reclamar mi equipaje así que agradecí el haber llevado conmigo mi Ipad, mi celular y mi bolsa de maquillaje.

Me disponía a actualizar mi estado de facebook cuando una voz masculina me interrumpió.

Te molesta si me siento a tu lado – pregunto

Por supuesto que no – conteste tratando de moverme un poco, aunque era claro que no había mucho para donde, pero no lo volví a ver. No es de mi gusto entablar conversación con extraños.

Gracias – dijo el – Y entonces sin poder evitarlo aspire el olor que emanaba de el. Era bastante peculiar, pero no podía muy bien recordarme donde antes lo había sentido. Lo voltee a ver de reojo y de inmediato me di cuenta de mi suerte, el chico en verdad era guapo. Su cabello era rubio y lo llevaba un poco largo pero muy a la moda. Aunque estaba sentado se notaba que era alto y su piel era clara, tan blanca que era casi transparente. Estaba mirando hacia abajo así que no le podía ver los ojos. Pero sus facciones eran finas y su barbilla mediana, calcule que no podría tener mas de 26 años. Creo que sintió que lo veía porque se volteo pero rápidamente cambie la mirada a mi Ipad.

Parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato – comentó

parece que si – le dije yo, sin dejar de ver mi Ipad. Sentía su mirada en mi rostro.

¿Venias en el tren de Washington? - preguntó, note un leve acento sureño aunque podría estar equivocada. Ahora realmente estaba intrigada.

Así es – le dije, y algo temblorosa lo voltee a ver. Su rostro no podía estar a mas de dos pies de mi, así que pude apreciar a la perfección el azul de sus grandes ojos envueltos en unas pestañas envidiables. Y a pesar de sus facciones finas no dejaba de ser extremadamente varonil. Tanto así que creo que me ruborice ya que sentí un leve calor subir a mis mejillas. - Y tu – pregunte después de una pausa obviamente larga.

No, pero mi tren se retraso por razones obvias y al parecer estaremos aquí un par de horas – Explico - No salte de la emoción solo porque literalmente me restringí, lo que no podía restringir era mi mandíbula. ¡No podía dejar de sonreír! Descubrí también que tenia una hermosa sonrisa, de esas de galán de novela que te hacen suspirar.

¡Dios mío, como puede haber alguien tan perfecto! – pensé- Pero en en ese instante escuchamos por los alta-voces un anuncio. Los que estábamos esperando abordar el tren a Boston teníamos que pasar a la taquilla a recoger un nuevo boleto.

Permíteme – le dije, intentando levantarme. El se paro rápidamente y me ofreció la mano. Mi corazón palpito aceleradamente al contacto con su piel. - Gracias – tartamudee y le dedique otra sonrisa, me di cuenta de inmediato de lo alto que era a mi lado. ¡Seguramente media casi los seis pies!

¿Quieres que te guarde tu lugar? - pregunto amablemente

Por favor – respondí y me aleje de prisa. En la taquilla me dieron un nuevo boleto de abordo y me explicaron que el próximo tren no se iría hasta las once y media de la noche. Era evidente que me iba a perder la boda. Así que me tarde en regresar mas de lo que hubiera querido porque tuve que hacer algunas llamadas y dentro de la estación mi celular no tenia muy buen servicio. Cuando regrese a mi rincón el ya no estaba allí. He de admitir que sentí una desilusión bastante grande. Me quede allí parada preguntándome a donde se podría haber ido, cuando sentí que alguien me toco por la espalda.

Lo siento, me cambie a la cafetería, como vi que se desocuparon la mayoria de espacios, pensé que te agradaría sentarte un poco mas cómoda. - explico

Oh claro, me parece perfecto y es mucho mejor – le dije, tratando de no tartamudear esta vez. Lo seguí. El café era uno de esos con butacas muy cómodas y a pesar de ser amplio se sentía lleno pues aunque mucha gente si se había ido, la estación seguía bastante llena. El lugar que el había guardado era una de esos sillones dobles así que a pesar que si estaría cómoda seguirá muy cerca de el.

¿A que horas sale tu tren? – preguntó

Mi tren sale hasta las once y media, así que, seis horas mas de espera – me queje – ¿y el tuyo? - pregunte tratando de no sonar tan interesada. Metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y saco el boleto. Me puse a pensar que nunca me dijo a donde se dirigía.

El mío sale hasta la una de la madrugada – levanta su hombros resignado mientras se vuelve a guardar el boleto.

Wow ¡No puedo creer que no había nada antes! A propósito – me atrevo a preguntar - ¿Cual es tu destino?

¿Mi destino? - pregunta levantando una ceja y obsequiándome una de esas hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero – le digo y aprovecho para darle un leve empujón en el hombro, el continua riendo, me enloquece cuando entre cierra los ojos para sonreír y empuja la parte de dentro de su mejilla con su lengua, lo hace verse extremadamente sexy.

Voy rumbo a Chicago – me dice al fin - afortunadamente no tenia ningún compromiso que atender de lo contrario me hubiera animado a rentar un carro -

En serio, pero el viaje en carro a de ser larguísimo desde aquí – comento sin dejar de mirarlo.

Umm al menos unas 20 horas si manejas a velocidad legal – ahora sonríe pícaramente y se hace el cabello para atrás. No se si sospecha que pone a mil mi pobre corazoncito.

Serian solo 6 horas de aquí a Boston y de todas formas no llegaría a tiempo a la boda de mi prima, así que prefiero esperar -

Boston huh, ¿Y eres de allí o solo ibas a la boda? - pregunta curioso.

Si, se podría que soy casi bostoniana – le digo riendo – no nací allí pero me siento de allí. - Confieso.

¿Y no me digas que te gustan los medias rojas?

¡No me gustan, me encantan! ¿Y tu, eres fan de los cachorros o los medias blancas? -

La verdad no soy muy fan del béisbol, prefiero el fútbol pero si tengo que escoger me quedo con los cubs – me dice sorprendiéndome. Es muy raro conocer a un chico anglosajón que le guste el fútbol. Pero el definitivamente no parecía un chico común.

Vaya jamas habría adivinado que te gustaba el fútbol – le digo, el levanta las cejas como sorprendiéndose de mi comentario.

Pues si, en mi familia somos muy fanáticos del Celtic -

Del Celtic – le interrumpo, en mi mente empiezo a tratar de recordarme a que liga pertenece ese equipo. Y el parece adivinar lo que estoy pensando.

Si, liga Escocesa, aunque también sigo a la liga Inglesa y la española, pero soy cien por ciento Celtic -

A mi también me gusta un poco el fútbol – le comento aunque ahora mi mente empieza a maquinar con otros recuerdos, pero no, es algo tan tonto. Y a la vez... vuelvo a acordarme que llevo al menos media hora platicando con el y no se ni su nombre.

Por cierto, como al parecer estaremos por aquí un rato ¿te molesta decirme tu nombre? – me animo a preguntarle.

Claro, disculpa, debí presentarme antes, mi nombre es Anthony Brown – Me ofrece su mano pero yo no la tomo. Me le quedo viendo sumamente intrigada y una idea empieza a formarse en mi cabeza.

¿Anthony Brown, en serio? – le pregunto un poco a la defensiva pero no quiero parecer muy grosera así que tomo su mano.

En serio ¿Y tu eres?

Li, Lily – vuelvo a tartamudear – Lily Divas, mucho gusto Anthony – respondo un poco mas segura.

Mucho gusto Lily, como la flor – Comenta y vuelve a sonreirse risueño.

Si como la flor – le digo y lo empiezo a mirar con sospecha. - Anthony Brown de Chicago y supongo que tu descendencia es escocesa – Afirmo

Así es, mi familia por parte de madre es Escocesa mi padre es estadounidense -

claro, por eso el acento – comento ríendome nerviosa.

¿ah lo notaste? -

Siiii, si que lo note, mira, como bromita esto esta muy bien hecho, pero la verdad no me parece nada gracioso ¿quien te puso a hacer eso? - Pregunto sumamente molesta - ¿Acaso fue Ale? ¿Me están filmando? - Volteo a ver a todos lados y si no fuera por que de celebridad no tengo nada preguntaría donde esta Ashton Kutcher, pero todo parece muy normal y el tal Anthony se ve bastante contrariado.

Perdón, pero de verdad no se de que me hablas ¿te sientes bien?

No, la verdad no, solo dime quien te puso a hacerme esto? - pregunto alterada ya.

No entiendo Lily ¿hacer que cosa? - de verdad parece estar confundido, pero poco me importa a estas alturas.

No te hagas, alguien te pago para que te hicieras pasar por Anthony no me quieras tomar el pelo no soy una tonta sabes. - le digo casi gritando, algunas personas hasta nos voltean a ver.

Lily, de verdad insisto, no se de que me hablas, nadie me ha pagado para hacerme pasar por nadie, yo si me llamo Anthony Brown.

Sii y también me vas a contar que tu hobbie es cultivar rosas -

bueno, tanto como hobbie tal vez no, de chico cuidaba del jardín de mi madre y ahora me dedico a diseñar paisajes y si incluye jardines pero ¿tu como sabes eso?

No te preocupes, esto ahora mismo lo averiguo – completamente ignorándolo, tomo el teléfono y empiezo a marcar el numero de Alejandra, una de mis mejores amigas. Seguramente ella esta detrás de esta broma. Lo que no me explico es ¡como se le ocurre hacerme algo así!

El teléfono suena varias veces pero solo oigo la voz de Ale diciendo que por favor deje un mensaje, así que cuelgo decepcionada. Camino varias vez de arriba abajo a lo largo del Café, el dichoso Anthony solo se queda sentado en el mismo lugar sin hacer mucho mas que leer el periódico como si este fuera tan importante. Cruzamos la mirada varias veces en lo que yo vuelvo a marcar el teléfono de Ale sin mucho éxito, así que me decido a regresar y a lo mejor así, sacarle a el la información.

¿Lograste conseguir alguna información? - me pregunta de lo mas cómodo cuando me ve llegar.

No, solo la maquina contesta, tratare después – le contesto sin mucho afán y me siento a su lado.

Porque mejor no me explicas bien, te aseguro que nadie me mando a hacer nada, estoy aquí esperando el tren al igual que tu, es todo. - Dice, mientras dobla el periódico y lo pone a un lado.

El problema es, el hecho que tu me digas, que tienes el mismo nombre de mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos -

¿Anthony Brown es el nombre de tu personaje favorito?

Lo es

¿Y no crees que puede ser solo una coincidencia?

Lo creería si solo eso fuera lo relativo, sin embargo me has dicho otras cosas que también coinciden con la misma historia ficticia.

¿Como que?

Pues, tu familia materna es de Escocia, te gustan las rosas y tu padre es americano. - le contesto ya exasperada.

Hey yo conozco varias personas que cumplen con esos requisitos.

¿Ah si, como por ejemplo, tus primos? - El me mira con sorpresa

De hecho tengo muchos primos y otras amistades que sus ancestros también vinieron de Escocia, todo el país esta lleno de historias similares sabes – me dice con su media sonrisa.

Si, en eso tienes razón, pero no todos tienen primos que se llamen, vamos a ver, Stear y Archie Cornwell y que tal Niel y Eliza Leegan. - Al decirle esto se queda callado y es el quien me mira serio.

Ok, tienes mi atención ¿me estas queriendo decir que alguien escribió una historia ficticia sobre mi familia y yo? - Pregunta casi indignado.

Como si no lo supieras – le digo sarcástica - ya en serio, deja de jugarme la broma, quien te pago no lo se, presiento que fue mi amiga Ale, pero pudo haber sido Isa o Perla, cualquiera que sepa de mi obsesión pero mas esas tres.

Ok, si esta fuera una broma - me dice mientras saca algo de su pantalón – ¿Por que tendría yo esto? - De su billetera saca su identificación personal. Una licencia de conducir del estado de Illinois, efectivamente dice Anthony Brown y una fotografía bastante reciente de el que me mira con esos ojos azules intensos.

Ok, si que elaboraron bien todo, pero inclusive con eso, no me convenzo – le digo, mientras se la devuelvo, el me mira contrariado y se la guarda nuevamente.

Mira, a estas alturas ¿Como se yo que no eres tu quien me esta jugando una broma? ¿Quien te contrato? Stear o Archie, seguro fueron los dos, quieren hacerme creer que estoy soñando o algo parecido, porque si todo lo que me dices es cierto, mi vida entera esta basada en una historia de ficción.

Oye no quieras voltear los papeles, ademas, un sueño... ahora que lo mencionas, podría ser que yo misma este soñando, pero si es así, este es el sueño mas real que he tenido en toda mi vida.

No, por que si solo estas soñando, eso para mi es peor, porque entonces de verdad toda mi vida, mis recuerdos, mis aficiones, todo, a sido producto de esos sueños. Y yo, me siento muy real.

Pues yo también te siento, digo, te veo muy real, pero... ¿y entonces? Que es lo que esta pasando? ¿Estamos en el twilight zone o algo por el estilo?

A ver, pensemos, si estuviéramos en un sueño, normalmente no nos acordaríamos como llegamos hasta aquí ¿Tu recuerdas que estabas haciendo antes de tener el accidente en el tren? - me pregunta con mucha sabiduría, yo me quedo pensativa. ¿Que era lo que hacia esta mañana?

Estaba en DC por una convención de ventas y esta mañana estaba en mi hotel alistándome para ir de regreso a Boston – le digo muy convencida. - ¿Y tu, que hacías antes de estar aquí?

Casi lo mismo que tu, me alistaba en mi hotel, viaje de Illinois ayer por la mañana en avión, pero tenia deseos de viajar en el Acela y así aprovechar un tiempo solo y ponerme al día con asuntos pendientes.

Ok, eso prueba que no estamos soñando – me apure a decir. Nada me quitaba de la cabeza de todas formas que Ale tenia algo que ver en todo esto.

Podría ser que... pero no

¿Que cosa? - pregunto intrigada.

Pensaba en eso de los universos paralelos, pero, no puede ser, porque para eso tendrías que haberte cruzado antes en mi camino. - Al decirme esto, solo me prueba una vez mas la mano de Ale en todo esto, ella sabia perfectamente mi obsesión con la teoría de los universos paralelos.

Eso es por que estamos en mi universo paralelo y no el tuyo – le digo sorprendiéndome, estoy a punto de caer en este juego. En cualquier momento me suena el teléfono con la voz de Ale burlándose de mi. ¿Me pregunto en donde tendrán la cámara?

Ok, déjame entenderte ¿Si estamos en tu universo paralelo, porque querrías conocerme? ¿Acaso, estas enamora de mi?

Cuando oigo esas palabras salir de su boca, logro ver mi reflexión en sus azules ojos y noto su media sonrisa adulándome por completo. Me siento totalmente a la derriba. Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que casi podría asegurar que el también lo puede oír. Nuevamente me he de haberme puesto roja como un tomate pues siento el calor recorrerme por todo el cuerpo. El, me mira algo divertido y fascinado por mi reacción. Se sonríe pero afortunadamente no me dice nada. ¡Yo solo quiero que la tierra me trague en ese mismo momento!

No me hagas esto por favor – le digo mientras bajo la mirada. Comienzo a sentir la derrota y ya solo quiero que quien sea que esta haciéndome esto salga de una buena vez por todas. Aunque admito que comienza a gustarme tal vez demasiado. -

Vamos, no te pongas así, si de algo sirve, te vez mucho mas linda con ese rubor en tus mejillas, hace juego con el color de tu cabello. - Lo miro en silencio mientras el se acerca un poco mas y quita de mi rostro una pieza de mi pelo que no le permitía mirarme a los ojos.

Anthony, sea esto verdad o fantasía, o lo que sea, de nada sirve, pronto darán las once y media y mi tren partirá lejos.

Podrías darme tu numero de teléfono ¿O no quieres?

Claro que si te lo doy, pero en cualquier minuto me despierto o mi teléfono suena confirmándome que todo no es mas una simple broma.

Lily, te aseguro que no es una broma, solo cree en mi. - Cuando lo oigo hablarme de ese modo, mirándome tan claramente comienzo a desear que todo sea verdad, o si fuera un sueño nada mas o mi universo paralelo ¿que puede importar? Su rostro se acerca un poco mas al mío, cierro mis ojos en anticipación de sus labios junto a los míos, casi puedo sentir la calidez de su respiración, cuando en ese preciso momento. Mi teléfono suena insiste. Me separo de el de inmediato y saco mi teléfono de mi cartera de mano. Leo mi identificador de llamadas que claramente me anuncia que se trata de mi amiga Alejandra. Abatida, lo contesto bruscamente.

Haha Ale, muy gracioso, caí en tu trampa, ya puedes estar contenta. ¿Y ahora que? - Del otro lado del teléfono suena solo un vacío al principio, pero después oigo su inconfundible voz:

¿De que diablos me estas hablando? - Me dice, Anthony me mira con curiosidad y yo solo atino a levantarle los hombros. Me paro y me alejo unos pasos y me preparo para ser el hazme reír de mi mejor amiga.

\- Por favor Ale, no me hagas perder la paciencia, es decir el chico esta guapísimo así que, por eso la verdad te mereces mis complementos, pero ya le puedes decir que la farsa termino, y a lo mejor me dice su nombre verdadero y podemos empezar desde cero. - le digo, del otro lado de la linea tan solo oigo algo como estática.

\- Lily, de plano ya chafeaste, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que me estas hablando – me dice

\- ¿No tienes ni idea del chico que enviaste para hacerse pasar por Anthony?

\- Un momento ¿De que Anthony me estas hablando? ¿ Anthony Brown? ¿El de Candy Candy?

\- ¿Pues cual mas Ale? Si, te estoy hablando de Anthony Brown Andley, el que esta sentado a unos pasos de mi ahora mismo.

\- Pues sea quien sea te aseguro que no fui yo ¿Que se le parece mucho? - pregunta emocionada.

Lo volteo a ver y el me sonríe, cada vez que veo esa sonrisa siento mil mariposas revoloteando en todo mi estomago.

\- La verdad si, tiene ojos azules con largas pestañas, su piel es blanca y su cabello rubio cenizo, es alto, fuerte, no flaco. ¡Ay Ale la verdad esta guapísimo! - De nuevo escucho solo estática, creo que definitivamente hay muy mala recepción en este lugar. - ¿Ale? ¿Estas allí? - A lo lejos comienzo nuevamente oír su voz.

\- Digo que quien tuviera tu suerte, si yo conociera a alguien que cumple esas características lo menos que haría seria enviártelo a ti. - protesta, la estática cada vez se oye mas, así que me retiro un poco mas tratando de encontrar mas lineas sin perder de vista a Anthony.

\- ¿Ale? ok ya te oigo, pues, si no fuiste tu, fue Perla o Isa ¿Pero porque harían algo así sin comentártelo?

\- Pues porque seguro que fueron ellas ¿De donde crees que iban a sacar dinero para contratar un actor solo con el afán de jugarte una broma?

\- No pues en eso si tienes razón... es que no se que pensar, un sueño ya lo descarte lo otro que me queda es lo que el mismo Anthony sugirió, que estoy en un universo paralelo.

\- Ese Anthony es muy inteligente, y yo tampoco creo que sea sueño, aquí en mi casa todo se ve normal, es decir, nada me indica que yo también este soñando.

\- Pues es porque es mi sueño, tu actúas de acuerdo a lo esta en mi subconsciente -

\- Pero pensé que dijiste que no era sueño...

\- Ay ya ni se que es, pero de algo estoy segura, esto no es real, ni en mil años algo así es real. Tal vez me volví loca...

\- O tal vez... ummm nada olvidado.

\- Lo que sea dímelo, créeme que ya nada me puede sorprender...

\- Esta bien, pero antes dime ¿En donde estas? - Voltee a ver solo para asegurarme aunque sabia perfectamente bien en donde me encontraba.

\- Estoy en la Estación de Pennsylvania – le aseguro

\- ¿En New York?

\- Si

\- ¿Como es que estas allí?

\- Mi tren se descarrilo cuando iba de regreso a Boston – ofrezco pensativa. Empiezo a sentir que la cabeza me da vueltas.

\- ¿Y como llegaste a la estación de Pennsylvania? - Siento una punzada doler en mi pecho, definitivamente no me estoy sintiendo bien, mi vista se nubla unos segundos pero consigo sostenerme de una columna rápidamente.

\- Lily, Lily ¿estas bien? - Logro oír del otro lado de mi celular.

\- Ale, no me siento bien ¡no logro recordar como llegue hasta aquí!

\- Piensa un poco, si el tren se descarrilo difícilmente llegaste a esa estación en el, seguro transfirieron a los pasajeros sobrevivientes en autobuses ¿no recuerdas nada de eso? - Trato de pensar, que era lo que hacia antes de que el tren se accidentara, todo había pasado tan de repente, ningún anuncio, nada, tan solo sentí...

\- Ale, creo que estoy muerta ¡Creo que no sobreviví el accidente! - digo estallando en sollozos.

\- Cálmate, no digas eso, no puede ser que estés muerta.

\- ¿Acaso has estado muerta antes para saber lo que se siente?

\- No, pero... ¿Como puedes estar tan segura? Que tal si, estas en coma... a ver piensa ¿te lastimaste en el tren? - Cierro mis ojos y trato de recordar lo que hacia cuando el tren se paro.

Me veo sentada viendo por la ventana y de momento un dolor agudo me hace perder el balance. Entonces, como en las películas cuando alguien esta recordando algo trágico lo veo todo. Observo en cámara lenta como de momento se apagan todas las luces y un ruido ensordecedor se escucha, las personas que vienen delante de mi caen de lado y yo también me voy resbalando violentamente hasta caer encima de mis vecinos; las compuertas del equipaje se abren y algo que no estoy segura que es me cae encima, me golpea el pecho y me hace perder el sentido.

Siento mi rostro mojado por las lagrimas que no dejan de salir copiosamente, oigo a Ale hablándome pero no consigo entenderla ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Porque me paso esto a mi? Yo no quiero morir, aun me queda mucho por experimentar, por viajar, por sentir. Volteo de nuevo a ver hacia Anthony, el sigue sentado en el mismo sitio, levanta la vista pero me volteo rápidamente, no quiero que me vea así, sobretodo no quiero perder el control, por mucho que todo esto sea tan solo producto de mi imaginación.

\- Ale, no se si estoy muerta, o en coma o si todo esto no es mas que uno de esos sueños lucidos y aun estoy en mi cuarto de hotel con fiebre alta o algo, no se que es lo que sea, pero... No quiero estar aquí.

\- Lily ¿Pero y Anthony, aun puedes verlo?

\- Si, esta sentando en el mismo lugar leyendo algo, me voltea a ver algunas veces pero ha mantenido su distancia.

\- ¿A que horas sale tu tren de regreso? - pregunta con interés. Volteo a ver el reloj que se encuentra encima del cartel de información.

\- Sale a las once y media, quedan solo dos horas – explico ya un poco mas calmada.

\- ¿Te recuerdas la teoría del cielo de James Cameron en Titanic?

\- Si, perfectamente, el cielo de cada persona es el lugar en donde en vida fueron mas felices. Pero este no puede ser mi cielo Ale, jamas soñé con estar dentro de una estación de tren.

\- Pero siempre dijiste que soñando con Anthony era cuando mas feliz estabas, lo que esta a tu alrededor tan solo en un producto de los últimos sucesos. Y hasta mañana que te despiertes, si es que lo haces, no sabrás bien del todo, así que yo que tu, aprovecharía el tiempo que me queda para estar con el.

Escuche a Ale hablar de la relatividad de mi entorno, de mi Anthony perfecto y de como era mejor disfrutar el tiempo que me quedaba antes de que despertara o que mis ultimas neuronas murieran y quedara tan solo el vacío. Viéndolo todo mas detenidamente esta estación de tren, no era mas que una copia de la estación de South Station en Boston, yo nunca había estado en Penn Station por mucho tiempo para recordarla con tanto detalle.

En ese momento percibí la realidad de los hechos como quien a tenido los ojos entre cerrados y ahora por fin puede ver claramente. Me arme de valor y supe en ese instante que era lo que tenia que hacer. Agradecí a Ale por permanecer siempre tan ecuánime y realista inclusive en mis pensamientos y antes de que me pusiera sentimental termine mi llamada.

Anthony me estaba esperando ¡mi Anthony! Solo tenia que caminar unos pasos para poder estar con el, y eso mismo pensaba hacer.

Me senté a su lado y le ofrecí invitarlo a un cafe, ahora que ya sabia la verdad, estaba realmente sorprendida de todo lo que mi mente era capas de imaginar. ¡Podía sentir, oler y tocarlo todo! Y mejor aun, podía platicar, bromear y coquetear con el único chico capas de hacerme soñar. Animada agradecí cuando anunciaron que mi tren se retrasaría una hora mas, así que pudimos seguir disfrutando del momento otro buen rato, conversando y haciendo algunos planes, estaba tan contenta que casi logro olvidarme de la realidad. El tiempo cruel que ni siquiera en sueños podía detenerse paso y pronto se llego la hora de despedirnos.

Anthony haciendo honor a su galantería me llevo hasta la puerta de mi tren.

\- ¿Tienes todo, no se te olvida nada? - me pregunta sin soltarme la mano.

\- Si, esto es todo lo que traía conmigo – le digo aferrándome a mi bolso.

\- Llámame en cuanto llegues no importa la hora okay – me dice al tiempo que acaricia mi rostro con la parte de atrás de su mano. Cierro mis ojos y la sostengo un rato, sintiendo de nuevo ese olor tan familiar que creí haber sentido cuando recién lo vi. Jaipur for men, el olor que siempre había asociado con Anthony.

\- ¿Estas seguro? No deseo despertarte.

\- Claro, nada me alegría mas que saberte a salvo. Pero quita esa cara, todo estará bien. - Me dice notando mi preocupación. Aunque no se lo dije sigo teniendo un miedo enorme al mañana, al despertar y descubrir que todo fue un sueño o peor aun, levantarme en un cuarto de hospital atada a un montón de tubos. Prefería esto que estaba viviendo en esa posible realidad.

Me acerque tímidamente y me abrace a el. La magia que sentía en ese instante de poder aspirar su olor, de sentir su piel, de alzar mi mano y enredarla entre su cabello, de trazar mis dedos por su rostro, era tan encantadamente única. Celestial, magistral, cualquier palabra que pudiera usar se quedaba corta en comparación.

\- Que tengas buen viaje - le digo mientras lo beso en su mejilla. El me sonríe y se separa de mi.

\- Tu también, chiquita, cúidate. - Y sin mas se da la vuelta. Lo veo alejarse poco a poco, resignada entro a mi cabina y me siento. Faltan tan solo unos minutos para que mi tren salga.

\- Mañana seguramente me reiré de todo esto – pienso nostálgica.

Las punzadas en mi pecho comienzan nuevamente y vuelvo a sentir miedo. El conductor anuncia que tengamos nuestros boletos visibles, yo saco el mío y sigo esperando viendo por la ventana. Cinco minutos mas y me alejare de este lugar para siempre. Con la incertidumbre de saber si mañana podré llamar este numero que atesoro ahora en mi teléfono.

-Hasta mañana – murmuro en voz alta y el pito del tren suena abrumándome, oigo las puertas cerrarse. Un instante de pánico me ataca. ¿Y si no vuelvo a verlo? Oigo mi corazón latir. Sin pensarlo salgo corriendo del tren por la primera puerta que encuentro. Uno de los conductores me grita agitando sus manos pero no logro oír nada. Yo solo sigo corriendo, su tren salía a la una de la madrugada, todavía tengo tiempo, instintivamente volteo a ver el reloj. Faltan 15 minutos.

Llego al cafe donde apenas hace unos minutos aun estábamos sentados pero el ya no esta allí. Tomo mi celular y lo llamo, pero la mala recepción me traiciona nuevamente. Nerviosa me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la salida de su tren.

\- ¿Disculpe, es este el tren que va a Chicago? - Pregunto con angustia al conductor.

\- Si, este es el tren con destino a Chicago, partimos en 10 minutos, su boleto por favor – Confundida le doy mi boleto, aunque se bien que me dirá que estoy equivocada.

\- Su boleto dice que usted viaja a Boston no a Chicago, su tren partirá de la salida 6 – me dice y me señala el otro lado del carril. Sorprendida compruebo que efectivamente mi tren, aun se encuentra en la plataforma. ¿Me pregunto si me estará esperando?

\- Escuche – le digo seriamente – seria posible que entrara rápidamente a buscar a alguien, por favor, es de vital importancia para mi.

\- Lo siento pero solo pasajeros con boleto de abordaje a este destino son permitidos – contesta secamente y se da la vuelta. Nuevamente creo que todo me da vueltas, en desesperación me agarro la cabeza.

\- No puede ser – suspiro

\- ¿Buscabas a alguien? Escucho una voz detrás de mi. Emocionada me volteo y me encuentro con su mirada.

\- ¡Anthony! - Exclamo agitada mientras lo abrazo. El toma mi rostro entre sus manos y busca mis labios. Cierro los ojos y siento la delicadeza de su beso, la suavidad y dulzura de sus labios. Siento que estoy literalmente flotando. El me separa sutilmente y me sonríe.

\- Lily, fui a buscarte a tu tren, pero ya no estabas allí, afortunadamente logre divisarte aquí a lo lejos.

\- No quiero separarme de ti, no quiero arriesgarme a cerrar los ojos y no encontrarte al despertar, no me importa si es este un mundo inventado o no, por favor, no me dejes – le suplico, el me rodea dulcemente con sus brazos.

\- No esta en mis intenciones dejarte, y si tenemos que vivir en este mundo inventado pues no importa.

\- ¿Pero que hacemos? No me permiten entrar a tu tren sin boleto. Y no creo poder inventarme Chicago cuando nunca he estado allí.

\- ¿Has estado en New York?

\- Si, muchísimas veces

\- Bien, siempre quise vivir en New York al fin y al cabo. - Me acerco y le doy otro beso.

\- Te amo Anthony, si estoy a tu lado nada mas me puede importar. - El toma mi mano y juntos salimos a prisa de la estación.

No se a ciencia cierta todavía si estoy soñando, si entre en un mundo paralelo, o si este es mi cielo y jamas volveré a mi realidad. En estos momentos solo se que Anthony esta conmigo y eso, es para mi, lo mejor que me ha pasado. Si despierto mañana ya no me importa. Solo quiero vivir este momento.

Fin


End file.
